A Murder Of One
by Naive Goth
Summary: Based on the counting crows song. A girl that knows Kaiba, is not a marysue, and loves Ryou comes back to Domino! A millenium item BREAKS. and all kinds of chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

This story's theme song is Counting Crows' "A Murder of One"

_"One for Sorrow, Two for Joy,_

_Three for Girls and Four for Boys,_

_Five for Silver, six for Gold,_

_Seven for a Secret Never to be Told."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**One. For Sorrow.**

One is for sorrow. There is one, alone, isolated. Shivering in the cold, huddled in the darkness, it fears the light, loathes the warmth. This is our so-called "hero".

**Two. For Joy.**

Two is for Joy. Love, gathering, togetherness. More is to many, less is lonely. Love is the cold, bitter taste of frozen dark chocolate. Like your snowy hair and blood-coated chocolate eyes. Like him. The "hero"'s love, though she doesn't know it.

**Three. For Girls.**

There are three of them that aid or hinder our "hero", Ishizu, the cool and calculating "prophet". Anzu, the seemingly "perky" friend of the boys'. Serenity, the "witch".

**Four. For Boys.**

And Four, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Motou, and Ryou Bakura, and a new boy, Axel. One of darkness, one of light, and one of innocence, and one of blood. But which is which? Only fate knows.

**Five. For Silver.**

Five for the silver dagger and her four silver chains in her pocket. A key item in our story. The same dagger she uses to slit her wrists will be the dagger she slays Evil with.

**Six. For Gold.**

Okay, okay, you win, there's seven. But the seventh one shattered. Say bye-bye to the Millennium Tauk. For the future is no longer decided.

**Seven. For a Secret _Never_ to be Told.**

The secret is...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day was blue, blue sky's, blue waters. The sun shone bright and clear on this cloudless day. And Ryou was getting the SHIT kicked out of him.

Bony fists flying, she was pummeling the heck out of him.

You see, ya came in a bit late but here's what you missed. Ryou got a rude awakening falling out of a tree in the graveyard, where Bakura had put him to sleep. He also fell on a certain gothic girl, which angered her, and, well, you know the rest.

Of course, the inevitable finally came, Bakura took over, and round-house kicked her head. She, being slight and small compared to the tall albino, went flying. Into a tree.

"OW!" the girl exclaimed. "That was my head," he growled, rubbing the side of it and staggering up. Bakura staggered up as well and wiped blood from his mouth. "WHAT YA DO THAT FOR!" she yelled at him across the distance. He winced at how loud she was.

"You HIT me! Numerous times!" he snapped back.

"You didn't seem to mind," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking away.

"Didn't seem to mind!"

"Well you didn't fight back!" she yelled. He winced again, then grunted in response. "Till now," she added quickly. He didn't have time for this.

"I don't have time for this," he huffed, and stalked off. She stuck her tongue out after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: For Sorrow**

Her name was Sorrow. Sorrow Gould. Pronounced Gold. Anyway, she had shortly cropped, gel spiked (but not as much as Yami's) jet black hair and vibrant ocean blue eyes that changed with the weather. Clear blue for sunny days, and a clouded, misty dark blue for rainy days. She wore more leather, more buckles, and more silver studs than Yami and Kaiba combined. Her outfit was also usually covered in silver crosses. She wore a large collection of rings, two silver bracelets, two silver anklets, and a dagger on her hip.

But not to school.

"Stupid uniform, stupid no weapons policy, stupid stupid ness...," Sorrow grumbled as she trudged into the building.

She stepped inside, and immediately saw none other than...

Kaiba.

She blinked, put on her usual sneer, and walked up to her old friend. "Hey, orphan boy," she called down the hall, heading over. Heads turned as she approached Kaiba, and whispers started. "Come pretty far since I was last in town, eh?"

Kaiba looked at her like he had just stepped in something gooey, stinky, and sticky. "Oh, Sorrow, your back in town," he said blandly.

"Yes, I am," she said, leaning in. She was only about Joey's height, but for her that was enough to look him on her eyes when she stood on her toes, because she had massive feet. "You never answered my question."

"I suppose," he said in a bored voice, examining his nails.

"Are you still gonna marry me?" she asked, leaning back on the balls of her feet. The whispers peaked.

"No," he replied, again bluntly. "You're an annoying prat and I'm wasting my valuable time." Kaiba began to walk off. She blinked.

"Wow. Domino sure ain't like America... I'm gonna have ta change my attitude." and she just stared after him till she was late for class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryou eyed the girl that entered the room at the end of attendance warily. She looked painfully familiar.

"Oh, I see you finally decided to join us Miss Gould," the teacher said in a stern voice. Sorrow decided to try mute. She nodded, and started heading for the empty seat behind the boy from before. But the teacher grabbed her shoulder when she was in front of the class. "Please, tell the class some things about yourself." So much for mute. How about, psycho?

"I like blood," she said in a barely audible voice. "Thick blood, so it's that deep, dark red, almost brown. Gobs of it, dripping down the walls. And I li-"

"Okay, that's enough!" the teacher said in a razor sharp voice. "Take a seat."

"I was going to say rabbits, but...," Sorrow muttered, stalking to sit behind Ryou. Ryou stiffened as she sat down, and class began.

She leaned forward and whispered "Sorry about yesterday, boyo."

He blinked, and relaxed visibly. "I guess it's okay," he sighed. "I _did_ fall on you."

"We concluded that awhile ago, Boyo."

"Why do you keep calling me Boyo? And what was up with that blood thing? It was pretty creepy."

"The blood thing was just a rouse to get people to leave me alone after what I did to Seto. And I don't know why, I just call boys I like Boyo."

"Oh. You like me? After I fell on you? And you beat me up?"

"And you kicked me," she added quietly.

"Well, then why?" Ryou persisted urgently.

"Because, you're listening to me."

"Oh."

((silence))

"Are you done conversing?" the teacher asked. They both snapped to attention.

"Yes ma'am!"


End file.
